pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Barry Dempster
Barry Edward Dempster (born 17 January 1952) is a Canadian poet and novelist. Life Dempster was born in Scarborough, Ontario. Educated as a child psychologist, he worked for Children's Aid and Toronto's Mental Health Center. He was poetry and reviews editor of Poetry Canada for 6 years. He works as an editor for Brick Books. He and his wife Karen live in Holland Landing, Ontario.Barry Dempster: Biography, Canadian Poetry Onine, University of Toronto. Web, Sep. 15, 2015. Dempster's editing career began with the 1978 anthology, Tributaries. He was a founding editor of Poetry Canada Review, and served as its poetry and reviews editor from 1990 to 1997.Barry Dempster, Canadian Encyclopedia, October 14, 2012. Dempster's prose was noticed by renowned editor and writer, John Metcalf, for his 1982 anthology Third Impressions (Oberon Press) in which Metcalf showcased 3 promising young authors. A contract from Oberon Press soon followed for the publication of 2 collections of highly praised short stories. Quarry Press came forward with an offer to publish his debut novel, The Ascension of Jesse Rapture (1993), which also received excellent reviews. In 1999, Dempster was invited by its founder, poet Don McKay, to join Brick Books as an editor. Since then, he has edited 18 books, 2 of which garnered a Griffin Poetry Prize nomination and win, 1 a Governor General's Award, and another the 2005 Trillium Book Award. In addition to working with upcoming and established authors, Dempster is the Senior Acquisitions Editor for Brick. Equally comfortable with poetry and prose, Dempster also has extensive experience as a creative writing instructor, having run hundreds of workshops in Ontario elementary schools and high schools, stints at the Upper Canada Writers' Workshop in Kingston, Ontario; the Banff Centre for the Arts; Sage Hill Saskatchewan; master classes in Santiago, Chile; Mahone Bay, Nova Scotia; Ottawa; Winnipeg; Hamilton; and Victoria, and as writer in residence at the Richmond Hill Public Library. Dempster lives in York Region, north of Toronto, where he runs a popular film series "Southlake Cinemania," which has raised funds to support literacy through the arts. Recognition 2 of his collections, Fables For Isolated Men (1982) and The Burning Alphabet (2005), were nominated for Governor General's Awards. The Burning Alphabet (2005) won the Canadian Authors Association Jack Chalmers Poetry Award in 2006. Awards *Governor General's Award for Poetry, Short-list, 1982 *League of Canadian Poets National Poetry Contest, Honorable Mention, 1990 *Confederation Poets Prize, Honorable Mention, 1994 *Confederation Poets Prize, Winner, 1995 *League of Canadian Poets National Poetry Contest, Honorable Mention, 1995 *Scarborough Bi-Centennial Award of Merit, 1996 *Canadian Literary Awards, Finalist, 2002 *The National Magazine Awards, nominated by both Grain and Arc, finalist for Arc, 2002 *Petra Kenney Poetry Competition, 2nd Prize, 2002 *Shortlisted, Governor General's Award for Poetry for The Burning Alphabet, 2005 *Canadian Authors Association Jack Chalmers Award for Poetry for The Burning Alphabet, 2006 Except where noted, information on awards courtesy the University of Toronto..Barry Dempster: Awards and Honours, Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto Libraries, UToronto.ca, Web, July 7, 2012. Publications Poetry *''Fables For Isolated Men''. Montreal: Guernica, 1982.x *''Globe Doubts''. Kingston, ON: Quarry Press, 1983. *''Positions to Pray In''. Montreal : Guernica, 1989. *''The Unavoidable Man''. Kingston, ON, & Clayton, NY: Quarry Press, 1990. *''Flesh and Bone''. Vancouver: Poem Factory, 1992. *''Letters from a Long Illness with the World: The D.H. Lawrence poems''. London, ON: Brick Books, 1993. *''Fire and Brimstone''. Montreal: Empyreal Press, 1997. *''The Salvation of Desire''. Toronto: St. Thomas, 2000. *''Green is the Vein'' (illustrated by Alicia Bailey). Lake City, CO: Ravenpress, 2002. *''The Words Wanting Out: Selected and new poems''. Roberts Creek, BC: Nightwood Editions, 2003. *''The Burning Alphabet''. London, ON: Brick Books, 2005. *''Love Outlandish''. London, ON: Brick Books, 2009. *''Ivan's Birches: Poems''. Toronto: Pedlar Press, 2009. * Blue Whatever. Winnipeg, MB: Signature Editions, 2010.About Barry, BarryDempster.com, Web, July 7, 2012. *''Dying a Little''. Hamilton, ON : Wolsak & Wynn, 2011. Novel *''The Ascension of Jesse Rapture''. Kingston, ON: Quarry Press, 1993. Short fiction *Stories in Third Impressions (with Donald Percy Dickinson & Dave Margoshes; edited by John Metcalf). Ottawa: Oberon, 1982. * Real Places and Imaginary Men. Ottawa: Oberon, 1984. * Writing Home. Ottawa: Oberon Press, 1989. Juvenile * David and the Daydreams. Montreal: Guernica Editions, 1985. Edited *''Tributaries: An anthology, writer to writer''. Oakville, ON: Mosaic Press; Ottawa: Valley Editions, 1978. *''Poetry Canada Chronicle, 1987-1988''. Kingston, ON: Quarry Press, 1989. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat. Search results = au:Barry Dempster, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 4, 2017. See also *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Four poems by Barry Dempster at the Winnipeg Review *Barry Dempster at Canadian Poetry Online (6 poems) ;Audio / video *Barry Dempster at YouTube ;Books *Barry Dempster at Amazon.com ;About *Barry Dempster in the Canadian Encyclopedia *Barry Dempster at the League of Canadian Poets *Barry Dempster Official website Category:Canadian poets Category:People from Scarborough, Ontario Category:Living people Category:1952 births Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:People from Toronto